<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Confines of Memories by YuuRanRan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829407">The Confines of Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuRanRan/pseuds/YuuRanRan'>YuuRanRan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuRanRan/pseuds/YuuRanRan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a stroke of bad luck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Confines of Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight filtered in through the window as Edelgard sat alone in her study. On her desk lay a portrait of Byleth. Edelgard scanned the picture while slowly turning it back and forth trying to remember her Light.</p>
<p>The Portrait's colors had faded over the years. Byleth's eyes and hair had gone from woad blue to leaden blue. Still, this Byleth retained her smile. The smile Dorothea called mysterious, but to Edelgard it held mischief and warmth. So much warmth.</p>
<p>"I'd like to warm your bed."</p>
<p>"My teacher, you can't be serious. You do understand what you're asking don't you?"</p>
<p>Byleth nodded.</p>
<p>"Bad dreams?"</p>
<p>"Ah… so you heard me, then. Yes it was a nightmare. I've had them since I was a child. Stupid, pointless dreams I can't control… It's terribly frustrating."</p>
<p>Edelgard raised her hand to touch her cheeks. They had burned when she was jokingly propositioned by her Teacher, but that was also the first night she had allowed herself to show someone a peek of 'El'. The real her. The lonely little girl who was behind the mask trying, trying so hard to be brave. To be strong. To be the perfect Emperor.</p>
<p>Edelgard set the picture down and stood up to stare out the window. Dawn had come and pass, bathing the tall grass around the cottage in spring's warmth. Now, the cottage was hers, and hers alone.</p>
<p>It was too big for her alone. Emptiness and loneliness stuck to every wall. This place, a cage of memories to Edelgard. Reminders of Byleth were everywhere. One of the pans was still slick with remnants of oil from the omelets Byleth had cooked for breakfast that day. The extra pair of boots that were too large for Edelgard's feet, the worn black cloak hanging on the rocking chair, and the wooden figurines set by the nightstand hand carved by Byleth. All of it wretched reminders.</p>
<p>No longer would she be greeted in the mornings by the steady drumming of Byleth's heart. None of Byleth's lazy smiles in the morning or soft snores. Warmth escaped Edelgard's hand when she touched the window pane. Her thoughts drifted to memories of their first time together.</p>
<p>"Edelgard you are so beautiful. I wish you could see that too."</p>
<p>"I promise I wouldn't leave you. I did beat death thrice for you."</p>
<p>Byleth suddenly hugged Edelgard.</p>
<p>"By the way, next time I'd like you to moan louder. It was really hot."</p>
<p>Byleth's tender, silken light kisses, now and forever more, were just memories.</p>
<p>The tears began as the memory dissolved. Edelgard plodded into their bedroom as the tears began their trip to the floor. The throbbing in her heart where Byleth had been hurt. It hurt worse than her disappearance prior to the war. Worse than her uncle's torture; unspeakably worse than the silence of Byleth's chest in Fhridiad. Edelgard grabbed the bedsheet on Byleth's side and pressed the cloth to her nose. The scent still remained in the bedsheets. She wept and rocked as she cried. Mourning Byleth. Mourning the life they had built now cruelly swept away by Edelgard's own hands.</p>
<p>It wasn't supposed to be Byleth first.</p>
<p>In the middle of the sobbing a blotchy orange, stocky cat hopped onto the bed. It chose to take to the spot next to Edelgard's back. Normally, the rhythmic vibrations of his purring would be comforting to Edelgard, but the feelings were still too raw today.</p>
<p>Both cat and owner laid in their arrangement for hours. The sun rose in the sky, shortening the shadow cast by the drapes. Edelgard's sobbing eventually dampened. Wenzel pawed at her. Edelgard picked him up and set him on her lap.</p>
<p>"I suppose you've more than earned it. Thank you. I'll make sure to feed you soon, and I'm sorry for not feeding you yesterday."</p>
<p>Edelgard hummed a wordless song as she ran her fingers through his fur, feeling the softness of the hair and the dense muscle of his frame. Her orange companion obliged her, bumping his head into the hand.</p>
<p>"I suppose it is time. I cannot run from what I must do."</p>
<p>Edelgard sighed. She draped the cat over her shoulders and went back into her study. She fished around the room pulling her quill, a small saucer, an inkstick, a small roll of parchment, an inkwell, a small pitcher of water, and her handkerchief. Edelgard poured just enough water to cover the bottom of the inkwell. She released the tension in her body as she made circles with the inkstick. Grinding it against the stone vessel, flakes of the stick rubbed off and mixed with the water releasing little black tendrils. Edelgard took her pinky and swirled the mixture. The liquid became an even soot black. Lifting her finger the ink was cream like, thick while retaining some runniness. Edelgard pushed her chair back and stared at the roll.</p>
<p>She cleaned her hands and proceeded to write. A quick message to Hubert would do. Edelgard paused after a few moments of giving form to words. The quill's spine cracked and gave away, snapping where her fingers gripped. The tip smudged the parchment below. Edelgard took a deep breath and produced another roll out of a drawer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Edelgard finished all she could manage to force herself to do instead of curling up and watching the sun travel in it's never ending arc through the sky. A short message had been sent out by pigeon to Hubert. She fed two skewers to Wenzel. Packing her things hardly took any time. Truthfully, what she had packed besides a few sets of clothes was mostly Byleth's former things and select few paintings. Paintings that were hers or Byleth's favorites. Sorting had taken the longest. Anything left behind would be sold or otherwise tossed aside.</p>
<p>Wenzel lay on Byleth's side of the bed, stretched out and nestled into the cloth. Edelgard hugged Byleth's cloak to her chest and drifted to sleep.</p>
<p>Within the dream, Edelgard watched herself and Byleth stretching in their yard. The same scene she had seen yesterday afternoon.</p>
<p>"It's so peaceful nowadays. It feels almost silly doing this doesn't it El?"</p>
<p>"True, Fódlan hardly has any banditry anymore. There's so little work Leonie can't possibly pay off her debts."</p>
<p>Byleth giggled.</p>
<p>"Only because she's as bad as Father was with drink. Remember when she was holding a spoon and trying to drink out of it."</p>
<p>El grinned ear to ear behind a hand.</p>
<p>"Now then how about we start. First to four wins. The other is charged to handle the accurséd laundry."</p>
<p>They took their positions. Byleth started off aggressively as she always did closing the distance by alternating seamlessly between slashes, feints, and thrusts. It was a game Edelgard knew well. Byleth's style was very hard to read. She'd make little movements. Twitches with her hips, foot, and shoulder in tandem; near perfect replicas to the initial movements of her offense. Edelgard was constantly on her backfoot trying and failing to land a counter strike, though her defense kept the rounds competitive. She lost a few rounds when Byleth's cudgel found its mark on her side or arm before she noticed something. Byleth was taking two steps forward before a true strike.</p>
<p>They heaved their chests heavily to breathe, Byleth especially. Her jaw was slack and open as they stared at each other. The two circled and then Byleth took a step. Then lifted her foot again. In that instant El sprung forth and hooked a leg to Byleth's ankle for a sweep while simultaneously striking Byleth on the side in the same motion. Byleth fell. Her head bouncing off the ground from the impact.</p>
<p>El kneeled down and turned Byleth over. El began to scream. Her body twisted, twitched, and grew. The sound of bones cracking and snapping and blood pouring out of where the bone jutted out of flesh made Edelgard step backwards. Horror etched onto her face. Flesh continued to weave over exposed bone and then black-gray scales shot down El's body. Finally stumps erupted from her back. They contorted, turning inward and then curling outward into fleshy translucent wings. El's fingers had grown into sharp gray claws. That thing turned around to look at Edelgard. Ice ran down Edelgard's veins as the monster stared.</p>
<p>"You killed the one you cherished the most."</p>
<p>The monster cackled a distorted laugh, and smiled a sickle like smile. It strode towards Edelgard.</p>
<p>"It's only fair that you lose something too since you condemned all of those people during the war."</p>
<p>"Remember those fields you ordered burnt? The Bread of wood flour gaunt faces were clutching as they starved because of you and your ambitions?"</p>
<p>"Killing Byleth is hardly recompense. You will never see her again. There is no redemption for you."</p>
<p>The monster cackled. Edelgard's chest suddenly burned. She looked down and saw the claws plunged into her chest.</p>
<p>Edelgard awoke drenched in sweat and gasped for breath. Her arms and chest burned. Edelgard felt the same spots where the claws were. Curved lines of swelling marked. Edelgard hugged her arms to herself. The feeling of weight on her chest was grounding but this wasn't enough. Edelgard rummaged the bed for Byleth's cloak. Wrapping it about herself, she went to sit in the living room's rocking chair. There was nothing to do except wait for Hubert's reply. And then the journey to Enbarr could begin.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Edelgard twitched as she re-entered the world from a dreamless sleep. The carriage had stopped and Wenzel jumped off her thighs to the floor.</p>
<p>"We are in Cimb. Would my Lady care to join me for supper?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I would like to discuss the funeraries today."</p>
<p>Edelgard regarded Hubert as he opened the door and stepped out of the carriage. The man defied expectations. In spite of his duties, Hubert had barely aged. Tall and pale as ever. His oily hair maintained the same color of coals but had grown long enough to tie into a neat bun. The Hubert offering his hand to her had a few more lines.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Supper was a simple thing: a plate of ham knoedel in beef stock with red cabbage and a melted cheese spaetzle topped with caramelized onions. It was a homely meal, but nonetheless fulfilling. Edelgard had elected to be served a dry glass of wine while hubert settled for water.</p>
<p>"So, Hubert I presume you have attempted to contact our old friends?"</p>
<p>"Yes, indeed I have. Of them Petra and Dorothea, Constance and Mercedes, Bernadetta and Yuri, and Manuela have assented to setting aside time. Sylvain and Ashe are unfortunately preoccupied. I'm unable to locate the rest within our short time frame."</p>
<p>"Understandable. I know Caspar and Lindhardt have been travelling according to Dorothea."</p>
<p>"They've left Fodlan. Lindhardt has been sending back samples of some 'interesting' flora from abroad."</p>
<p>"I see, thank you Hubert. And about the coffin, please tell the carver to leave room enough for me as well."</p>
<p>"As my Lady desires."</p>
<p>Edelgard stared into her glass as she asked,</p>
<p>"By the way, how is Ludwig? He was barely four when I stepped away from it all."</p>
<p>"Hmph the boy is doing well. Ferdinand swears that Ludwig will grow to become an even greater Prime Minister than he was. I disagree. He is much suited to my work. He has charisma where I don't and has the cleverness to manipulate situations to his advantage. I've been awed at this ability."</p>
<p>"Are you certain this assessment isn't because the boy has you wrapped around his finger?"</p>
<p>Hubert set his forkful of noodles down. Edelgard chuckled. He's really taken to their boy.</p>
<p>"I know not what you speak of. This is my true assessment of his character."</p>
<p>Edelgard and Hubert shared stories and reminisced about days long gone by for the rest of supper.</p>
<p>"I believe it is time for our first sleep. Sleep well Lady Edelgard."</p>
<p>"And you as well".</p>
<p>Edelgard went back to her room and begrudgingly allowed a certain cat to nestle on her stomach. Minutes ticked by as she counted the rise and fall of Wenzel's chest. He normally would be off hunting for rodents, and sometimes left 'gifts' at the base of their bed. Not cuddling like this. You really miss her too don't you? The cat began to shift and chatter while still asleep.</p>
<p>I'll be lucky if I can manage a first sleep by dawn tomorrow.</p>
<p>The cat's claws emerged and dug. Edelgard sucked a breath in as she felt four pricks below her navel.</p>
<p>You are beyond fortunate I find you endearing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The rest of the trip was relatively uneventful. More nightmares came back. Byleth never rising again after the Immaculate One's death. The fatal spar, but the common denominator to them all, was the monstrous version of herself. It was too close to the type of transformations she had witnessed crest stones enable. On the fourth night Hubert came in and woke her from a terror and held her. Today they were going to arrive at the palace.</p>
<p>"Lady Edelgard, I implore you to visit a healer or perhaps Manuela at least. It will not do to lose yourself in your grief."</p>
<p>Edelgard lifted her head and regarded Hubert up and down. .</p>
<p>"Hubert, not now."</p>
<p>Edelgard went back to staring out the carriage window at Byleth's casket.</p>
<p>The casket was driven along by three horses. Just a simple wooden box meant to protect the body during its journey as it awaited its ultimate destination. As such, Byleth was embalmed. The procedure was expensive but necessary. The trip to Enbarr would take days and then the work on the coffin would be another two weeks minimum.</p>
<p>The carriage stopped at the palace gates. Hubert handed Wenzel to Edelgard and got up and out. He offered a hand to Edelgard. She took his hand and supported Wenzel's weight in the other. Off to their side four servants unloaded her luggage and possessions.</p>
<p>"Careful with the Portraits of our former Empress!" One of the servants, a refined elderly man dressed in a black and deep red suit stepped forward holding a pristinely gloved hand out.</p>
<p>"It has been a long time Your Majesty. Emperor Knut apologizes in advance. He is currently on a diplomatic mission to Morfis."</p>
<p>"Yes, Hubert's informed me on the way here, but Albert do just call me Edelgard. I've abdicated all titles and claims three years ago."</p>
<p>Edelgard took his hand in hers.</p>
<p>"Could I interest you in some refreshments?"</p>
<p>"No thank you. But I would like to bathe."</p>
<p>"Very well. Greta! Please draw bath water so our most esteemed guest may bathe."</p>
<p>One of the maids curtsied and scurried off at Albert's command.</p>
<p>"M'lady do you do remember the guest chamber in the West Wing?"</p>
<p>"I do remember that room. That will be my lodge for today, correct?"</p>
<p>"Yes, could I do the honor of escorting you there?"</p>
<p>Hubert cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"I must take my leave Lady Edelgard. There remains much work to be done. Ferdinand took on some of my own."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Edelgard held a hand vanity to herself as she regarded her reflection. Tired eyes. Brown hair peppered with gray on one side. She had gained a few sunspots on the side. Smile lines were etched around her mouth. Edelgard frowned and put the mirror down. She then took a deep breath and held it.</p>
<p>The water's lavender scent was subtle but pleasant. Edelgard relaxed. The water's heat wrapped itself around her like an embrace. Edelgard hugged her legs to her chest. She allowed her head to rest on her arms. Edelgard sighed at the comforts the warm waters brought. So much so she nodded off.</p>
<p>Edelgard swung her club. Her target, the Professor, bobbed mere inches out of the way. The club wasn't allowed to complete it's arc. Edelgard reversed the direction of her swing, but not before getting her ankles kicked out and Byleth jabbed Edelgard side with the cudgel.</p>
<p>"Poke."</p>
<p>Edelgard landed on her left forearm and felt a few pebbles dig into her legs through her tights.</p>
<p>"Alright that's enough."</p>
<p>Byleth wiped the sweat from her face.</p>
<p>"When you have time, practice your landings more. Also no lessons like this next week. You need to rest."</p>
<p>Edelgard got up and patted away a few strands of grass.</p>
<p>"My teacher, I believe twice a week with these private sessions is very moderate."</p>
<p>"I'm saying this because it wouldn't do to overtrain and hurt yourself. I know you haven't been sleeping much."</p>
<p>"So? I've told you about the nightmares. They've plagued me for years and I've still managed fine."</p>
<p>"You're not fine."</p>
<p>Edelgard tightened her grip on her club</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Edelgard. I know you don't want to talk about what's been plaguing you, but if you keep bottling this up you're going to hurt yourself."</p>
<p>"I am fine. My form and reflexes have not deteriorated at all."</p>
<p>"No they haven't, but remember when you lost your temper with Linhardt?"</p>
<p>"Yes, because such a talented person is choosing to idle it away. Linhardt needs a reminder of why he is attending this academy."</p>
<p>Byleth shook her head.</p>
<p>"Edelgard, your classmates are also your friends here. Hurting them is going to end with you hurting yourself."</p>
<p>"My teacher, I do not berate Lindhardt with the intention to hurt him."</p>
<p>"I know you didn't want to. But what caused you to lose your patience with him? The lack of sleep and stress. What don't you want to talk about? The things causing your nightmares. Showing vulnerability to someone else isn't weakness Edelgard."</p>
<p>Byleth then turned around and left.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Stone coffin felt heavy, and each step of the wake, agonizingly slow. She walked at the fore of the procession alongside two Imperial guardsmen, carrying the great stone sarcophagi. Ferdinand, Petra, Hubert, and Dorothea trailed and held the rear while taking turns with servants during the long trek from Enbarr to the Hresvelg family plot. The procession began just before mid morning. Edelgard's muscles burned. They had been burning for what she figured to be at least an hour now. The Sun neared its zenith in the day bearing down an oppressive heat on the bereaved. Sweat soaked her gown, causing the fabric to cling and chafe.</p>
<p>Edelgard looked over her shoulder as she felt the weight shift for a moment. Ferdinand's neck glistened from the sweat. His hair that had been meticulous in the morning was now mused and stuck to the sweat on his neck.</p>
<p>"Ferdinand, let someone else takeover. You've done enough."</p>
<p>"Nonsense Edelgard. I am Ferdinand Von Aegir. I can still go, go a little further,"</p>
<p>Ferdinand replied, straining his voice. Hubert walked over and whispered into Ferdinand's ear. Ferdinand grunted.</p>
<p>"Hubert because it our dear Byleth I insist."</p>
<p>The stone wall and gates surrounding the plot loomed as the procession neared it. Suddenly Edelgard felt the coffin tip and a thud. Petra grunted and Dorothea gasped. The servants rushed to aid in letting the coffin down.</p>
<p>Hubert was already examining a collapsed Ferdinand while Manuela and Dorothea worked to remove his doublet. Ferdinand's breathing was in short, rapid gasps.</p>
<p>"Manuela, Dorothea, let's move him to the shade over there," Edelgard advised as she pointed to an ancient tree.</p>
<p>Edelgard and Hubert carried Ferdinand to the base of a great, gnarled tree. With his doublet off Ferdinand began to regain some color. Hubert muttered curses while Ferdinand regained his bearings.</p>
<p>"Damned stubborn fool. We all advised you to pass the burden to another."</p>
<p>"I'm truly sorry. My behavior was unbefitting of me, Ferdinand Von Aegir."</p>
<p>"Ferdinand, we are already burying my beloved. Take care of yourself for Hubert's sake at least. I hardly think Fodlan can afford to lose you at the moment either."</p>
<p>"I am agreeing with Edelgard. Your wellness is important to Brigid too."</p>
<p>Manuela gave Ferdinand's shoulder a squeeze.</p>
<p>"To think I'm taking care of you kids still when you're all starting to go gray- especially, you."</p>
<p>"I insist I am more careful in my recent years than my schoolyard days."</p>
<p>Manuela shot a sideways glance at Ferdinand before getting up. The group took a short break allowing Ferdinand to recover and he was forbidden from bearing the coffin. The procession proceeded as planned, the great stone casket was laid in front of the burial plot and opened to allow for a viewing before the burial.</p>
<p>One by one each of the mourners took one final look at Byleth. Edelgard's turn finally came at last. Edelgard's eyes widened as she regarded the body. If not for the unnatural stillness of the body, she could be mistaken for being asleep. Her hair was still in its messy sidetail, beautifully blue like ultramarine dye. She was beautiful. Her skin still looked soft to the touch and retained its beautiful blush beige. Her arms were folded and her expression was peaceful, as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p>Edelgard felt her throat tighten and tears threaten to spill out. It was almost time for the burial. She pressed a hand to her chest and unfolded a small sheet of paper before turning around to face her friends.</p>
<p>"I want to thank you dear friends who have come here today to send off a very special person in all of our lives. She was our professor. A friend. A wife. When I consider how she brightened my life by being here I have nothing but this letter to her. A letter I wrote while deep in grief soon after I returned to Enbarr. It reads:</p>
<p>'Dear Byleth,</p>
<p>If you're still watching, I know you'd say it wasn't my fault but that doesn't stop the tears.</p>
<p>I can see your smile. It haunts me in my memories. The day you decided I was working too much and whisked me from the meeting with Manuela's help in a way only you could: by claiming an urgent crisis. I remember Manuela claiming that your heart was silent and to immediately move you to the infirmary. Honestly! You really worried me with such a childish prank. You and Manuela did manage a convincing enough performance. Those good for nothings decided to adjourn the talks and you prevented me from ascenting to allowing the occupation of Myrddin under Rusalka. The prank wasn't entirely a lie though was it By?</p>
<p>The day your death mask was being made I opened your diary, or rather, Jeralt's and your diary. You were never meant to be here. You were just meant to be an empty husk for the Goddess. The first time I met you, I had thought you were strange wearing that unchanging expression. Shielding me from that bandit, that was the first time I felt something shift in you. Later that week when other students were speaking about being frightened by your stony countenance I knew they were wrong. My teacher, my Byleth, you taught me the true meaning of strength. Strength is not being impregnable as a fortress, but rather allowing myself to be vulnerable.</p>
<p>Byleth, the nightmares of this past week have laid me low in rags here to mourn-</p>
<p>Edelgard's hand began to tremble and a tear had escaped.</p>
<p>I long for things that can no longer be. I long for your warmth, but you have already crossed over. So for now farewell. Sleep well my light. You've shined your light onto Fódlan and me and brought a new dawn for all of us. I will forever hold onto those warm memories we had together. Please be patient. I promise I will walk again with you soon.' "</p>
<p>Her voice cracking as she spoke the final sentence. She walked to the coffin. One final look at her beloved's face in perfect repose. A maid handed Edelgard a bouquet of camellias and red spider lilies. Gasps and tears were streaming down as Edelgard placed the bouquet under Byleth's folded arms and closed the casket. She turned away as the servants and the Imperial guard picked up the great stone vessel and lowered it into the earth.</p>
<p>Farewell By.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Shortly after her beloved's funeral, Edelgard took to living with Hubert and Ferdinand. When she could, she painted and visited the local orphanage. Reading to children. Watching them grow and play. It was fulfilling for a time before something else happened.</p>
<p>Numbness and persistent pains in her stomach that never went away. Then there was the fatigue. When she began having issues walking an hour's walk that was when she saw a healer. She had the same disease that had taken her father's and countless other lives. The swellings.</p>
<p>The fatigue crept on strangling the life out of Edelgard's body. She was thinning as her condition progressed because she could hardly bear to eat anymore. Her face hollowed out. Most days in the last four months Edelgard steadily grew weaker. Her appetite vanished. The days melted into one another as she began spending more time asleep or resting. She could hardly get the energy to sit down and focus on writing or painting between fatigue and the milk of breadseed to control the bone deep pain.</p>
<p>"Lady Edelgard, do you require more of the tincture?"</p>
<p>"No, Hubert. Today I can manage."</p>
<p>The words Edelgard left out however, were because it's almost time.</p>
<p>A coughing fit wracked Edelgard.</p>
<p>"Hubert, if you would, I'd like some tea and my diary."</p>
<p>"Right away my lady."</p>
<p>"Hubert I've abdicated the crown years ago. We are merely two friends now. Edelgard would do."</p>
<p>"I am in your service until the end Lady Edelgard. I swore to serve you since boyhood, though the crown no longer sits on your brow you will ever be Lady Edelgard to me."</p>
<p>Edelgard smiled and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Fine, do as you please, and because you're being so insufferable, a tray with cookies or scones will do in addition."</p>
<p>"Very well. I am glad some things never change like my Lady's love affair with sweet treats."</p>
<p>Hubert walked away with a smirk before Edelgard could return with a barb.</p>
<p>Edelgard let out a long breath before she shifted in her bed. She touched the urn sitting by her bedside. Wenzel had passed on six weeks ago. Around the time the intensity of her disease began to truly debilitate. A knock and strong vibrato announced the arrival of another.</p>
<p>"Dorothea."</p>
<p>Edelgard pushed herself off the bed, but before she could make it to the door, the woman on the other side helped herself in.</p>
<p>"I met Hubert on the way. I saw the tray and figured why don't we enjoy tea and scones in bed?"</p>
<p>"Yes, that'd be lovely."</p>
<p>The scones looked delicious. Straw colored with flecks of brown, filled with peach jam. Edelgard took a piece Dorothea offered. It was warm and pleasantly sweet. The peach jam tasted of a strong, fresh sweetness with a hint of sour as she let her tongue mill the scone about in her mouth.</p>
<p>"Say Edie could you do my hair? I love the way you did it."</p>
<p>"Sure, come here Dorothea."</p>
<p>The other woman set the tray on the nightstand and hopped onto the bed. Edelgard reached for the comb and hair ties in the middle drawer. She began brushing the thick cascades of brown-gray hair. A pang of jealousy hit Edelgard as she was gathering strands to tie into a half ponytail. Her own hair brittle and wispy. Edelgard finished tying Dorothea's hair into a messy bun when she started feeling light headed and spots entered her vision.</p>
<p>"It is done."</p>
<p>Suddenly her head felt like it was being pressed on both sides. Her breathing stuttered as her vision turned gray with white splotches.</p>
<p>Next thing she was aware of was the ceiling and something cool on her forehead. Edelgard sat up. Dorothea's eyes from rimmed red she was biting her lip.</p>
<p>"Dorothea, If I'm honest, I just want it to end."</p>
<p>"Edie, I know. When I saw you this time, how thin you were I- I just knew."</p>
<p>A sniffle escaped Dorothea.</p>
<p>"I've been, because I can't do much but that anymore, about Byleth."</p>
<p>"You miss her. Still feels like we buried her last week. And we're going to bury you too soon."</p>
<p>"Do you mind helping me out to the balcony?"</p>
<p>"Anything for you Edie."</p>
<p>Leaning on the railings, Edelgard took in the setting sun overlooking the rivers of Enbarr. The shadows of buildings growing larger as the sun began to dip, turning the sky into a canvas of oranges and reds and the same reflecting off the snowy tops of manmade hills made from stone and wood.</p>
<p>"How beautiful. I've been caged by my memories for the last eight years. I haven't enjoyed a sunset like this in a long time."</p>
<p>"Edie... "</p>
<p>Edelgard held her arms out feeling the chill of winter's winds on her naked hands and arms. She took a deep breath before producing a small cough.</p>
<p>"Come on Edie, you'll catch death if you stay out here too long."</p>
<p>"I just had the urge to feel the Sun and wind on my face again. I've been in bed too much for my liking as of late."</p>
<p>"I suppose. Romantic as ever aren't you? I was so jealous when you managed to steal the Professor. I had my eyes on her first."</p>
<p>"I remember that from our academy days. I was jealous of you as well. I thought the professor preferred you for a time."</p>
<p>The two of them fell into a silence as the sun dipped below the horizon and night set in.</p>
<p>"I think it's time I retired for the day."</p>
<p>Dorothea followed behind and helped Edelgard to settle into bed before shutting the double doors to the balcony.</p>
<p>"Well sweet dreams Edie."</p>
<p>"One more thing Dorothea."</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"I know I've never told you, but I really do appreciate that opera you made of me and Byleth."</p>
<p>"Anything for you Edie. Things are so much better than they were when we were kids. You and the Professor really did a lot of good."</p>
<p>"Thanks for everything Dorothea."</p>
<p>Dorothea slipped away but not before feeding the flame in the fireplace.</p>
<p>Edelgard felt especially weak right now and tired. Tired enough that breathing took effort too, but she had no desire to sleep. So she took to staring at the stars through the window. She made out one of the stars Byleth had told her was the constellations representing the Shepherd and a Princess from an old Kingdom folk story Jeralt had told her. The Shepherd and Princess were separated and allowed to only meet once a year when the river's waters froze over to make a bridge.</p>
<p>"Tonight is the day Donnchad may meet with his beloved Mael Muire. I wish I could meet you again Byleth. It's been a long time. I'm afraid I can't even remember your face anymore. I have the portraits and all of you, but it's not the same."</p>
<p>Looking at the gentle, glistening stars; Edelgard closed her eyes and made a silent prayer. A prayer to be reunited with Byleth again. An impossible thing but her truest wish when living felt like a curse. Edelgard felt the weight of a hand and quiet voice she hadn't heard in years whispered into her ear:</p>
<p>"El, it's time to sleep."</p>
<p>Edelgard felt her heart beat wildly as she snapped her eyes open and sat up looking around the room. No one was there. It was just her and the dim light emanating from the flames licking logs in the fireplace. Edelgard relaxed and let her head rest on her pillow. A hazy dream began to form.</p>
<p>Wenzel purred away in Edelgard's lap as Byleth cuddled her. They sat in their old rocking chair. Gently swaying while Byleth hummed. Edelgard took to tracing lines on Byleth's arms. She stopped to turn around. Byleth opened her mouth and spoke, but no sound[1] came forth. Edelgard furrowed her brows and pouted. Byleth shook her head and flourished that light, gossamer smile. She brought Edelgard's right hand up and pressed a chaste kiss to the ring. The corners of Edelgard's eyes crinkled. She returned the gesture and lingered before curling back to cuddle. Edelgard let her eyes close to nuzzle into Byleth.</p>
<p>"Here with you is where I belong".</p>
<p>Edelgard never left the embrace of her dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I love you El" are Byleth's words in the dream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This work honestly took quite a bit out of me. I rarely write stories, let alone short stories like this. I'd like to thank a certain edeleth discord server for putting up with me and my shit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>